


A Little Too Close for Comfort

by helplessly_nonstop



Series: SamBucky Content! [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bartender/Bouncer AU, M/M, bucky is a bartender, little cutesy, rated t for a douche bag harassing bucky, sam is a bouncer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplessly_nonstop/pseuds/helplessly_nonstop
Summary: Sam and Bucky work at Stark's Bar and usually the regulars will flirt with Bucky. Sam is okay with that. But a new patron decides to get a bit too handsy and Nat sends Sam to save him... not that Bucky needs the help. This marks off my Bartender/Bouncer AU square!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: SamBucky Content! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601644
Kudos: 77
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	A Little Too Close for Comfort

Being a bartender, Bucky never knew what would come from his next shift. Whether it be a bar fight erupting between drunkards or someone chucking an empty glass at his head for not attending to their order quick enough for their liking, he was unsure. But that was okay, all the hazards of the job. Being flirted with was a regular occurrence for Bucky and Sam didn’t mind it… as long as the person didn’t push it too far.

It was a surprisingly slow night at Stark’s, with Bucky and Nat manning behind the bar, while Sam and Wanda patrolled the crowds, making sure no one caused too much trouble while drinking. Bucky finished pouring a Scotch for Tony, who had stopped by the bar with Steve to check up on the night’s work, “So, a slow one today, huh?” 

Bucky dipped his head and replied, “It is a Monday after all. People are usually broke til the middle of the week.” His boss nodded in agreement then said, “Yeah, you’ve got a good point, Barnes and Noble. Alright, let’s get back to it.”

He turned away from his boss then glanced towards the small crowd of customers waiting for their drinks and took a small step back when he realized that a man was leaning on the bar, clearly waiting to get his attention. Bucky gave a small smile then asked, “What can I get for you tonight?” The man dragged his gaze over the bartender’s body, lingering on the small patch of skin that his shirt had exposed, before he answered, “Five minutes with you in heaven sounds fantastic.” A nervous laugh escaped Bucky as he began inching towards where Nat was making her own drinks then he replied, “Hate to break it to you, pal, but that’s not on the menu. But I can get you a beer or something to drink.”

The customer narrowed his eyes at how quickly Bucky shut him down and leaned closer, beginning to reach for his wrist, only for the bartender to step backwards, drawing his hands behind his back as he stated, “Sir, my boss has a strict no touching policy of his employees, so please keep your hands on your side of the bar.”

His voice began to raise at the end of his sentence and he could see the moment that Nat realizes what’s going on because her head snaps towards him and fire is in her eyes, irritation setting into her beautiful features. She knows that he can take care of himself, hell, Bucky wasn’t afraid of getting physical with a customer. But everyone knows that the bouncers oversee tossing the slimy ones from the bar.

Nat slipped over the bar and made her way over to Sam, tapping him on his shoulder as he chatted with Wanda. Sam was, of course, one of the four bouncers at Stark’s Bar, with the youngest Maximoff usually providing back up to the tall man. It was always amusing to see the small woman approach someone to tell them to cool it or they’d be tossed out, only for the person to shove her backwards. It happened at least one a week and Bucky would always pause in whatever drink he was mixing to watch Wanda break a bone (at least) of another drunk. The other two bouncers were Thor and Bruce, the two seeming mild-tempered, but most patrons avoided pissing them off when they worked. Sam and Wanda were at least kind enough to give customers second chances if the offense wasn’t too serious. Thor and Bruce on the other hand… not so much.

His boyfriend turned to face Nat with a smile, only for it to die as his best friend explained the situation going on at the bar. Bucky’s eyes widened when he noticed how casual Sam was approaching him and the mysterious patron who was still doing his damnedest to get Bucky’s attention, “Hey, Blue Eyes! I’m talking to you!” The brunet snapped his gaze back to the man then snapped, “Listen sir, my name is not Blue Eyes, my name is Bucky. It’s clearly on my name tag so quit being so disrespectful and tell me what your order is.”

The customer began to describe whatever awful thing he had in mind for the bartender to do to him, only to pause when Sam pulled the bar stool beside him out, settling on the seat, before he chimed, “Hey, baby, how’s it going? No drinks thrown in your face?” Bucky gave a small laugh and shook his head as he replied, “None so far, but it’s too earlier in the night to call it a victory.”

“Excuse me, pal, but I was already here and I’ve got claim on Blue Eyes, so beat it!” the patron shouted, giving a small shove to Sam’s shoulder, who turned to face the mystery man with a raised eyebrow. The bouncer stared at him for a few seconds then replied, “Last I checked, it’s 2020 and staking claim on people is fucking illegal, so how ‘bout you bounce outta here before I bounce your ass.” The man scoffed at the statement then shoved him again, exclaiming, “Oh fuck you, buddy, you can’t do shit! This is a public bar and you don’t work here!”

Bucky faintly heard Nat give a snicker as Sam flashed his nametag that was hidden behind the lapel of his jacket before he replied, “Actually fuckhead, I do work here, I am the bouncer, and this here is my boyfriend. So I’m gonna give you exactly three seconds to apologize to Buck then scurry your rodent ass outta this bar before I have Tony ban you for harassment of his employees.” The patron’s eyes grew wide and he jumped from his bar stool, stumbling through the now growing crowd of customers before Sam turned back to Bucky with a grin.

“You know you have a pager for me for this exact reason, right?” Sam chimed, shaking his head. Bucky gave a small chuckle then replied, “I honestly forgot about that. It’s probably at home on the table if I’m remembering right.” Sam shook his head at his boyfriend then leaned against the bar before he asked, “So, you gonna give your saving grace a kiss thank you for saving your pretty ass?” Bucky scoffed and rolled his eyes before tangling a hand in the front of his shirt, pulling him a soft kiss before he shoved him away, chiming, “Get back to work before Tony comes for both of our asses.”

Sam let out a laugh then blew a kiss to the bartender before the brunet chucked his hand towel for glasses at his head before turning his attention to his regulars who was watching the interaction with similar smiles, clearly happy to see the usual quiet bartender grinning.


End file.
